Green Ice Cube
Green Ice Cube, labeled as The Nice Ice Cube, and formerly labeled as An Ice Cube Clone, is an OC created by . She made her video debut in Talk to Green Ice Cube Test which is four days before being shown on Facebook. She also has a family with Green Rocky, and their family is known as the Green Rock's Family. She is the replacement of Crystal Ice Cube. She is also a contestant on Josh's object show, along with Green Rocky. Appearance She appears to be an Ice Cube clone in a flavor called lime, who is green. She has a new design making her look more like a green ice cube, as her name describes her. Debut *Green Ice Cube is armless. *She is barely recolored. *Her asset is in bad quality. *Her body isn't really transparent. Current *Green Ice Cube's asset is better quality. *Green Ice Cube is made better. *Green Ice Cube is more recolored. Personality She is a nice Ice Cube clone, and she is also usually shy. She also has a large crush on Green Rocky. She does not really like, and is afraid of having nightmares. She is easily able to calm down, if, or when that happens. She is much more expressive than the normal Ice Cube in BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB, and BFB. Coverage Appearances 2016 *Talk to Green Ice Cube Test *Green Ice Cube's Nightmare 2017 *Green Ice Cube and Green Rocky Look at a Rainbow *Troja Land is Coming! *Meet Flower Grass (metioned) *Meet Dora Puffball (metioned) *Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers *Green Ice Cube's Vimeo Account! 2018 *A Comic That is Not Free to Add to. **The Drama Begins **The Simple Terrors and Deaths of Life (Mentioned) **Sunrise, Life Lies (Mentioned) **The Super Duper Introduction Cutie Sunflower Series JohnnyBoy64's Comic Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal She makes her hurt and heal debut in the Cutiesunflower Hurt and Heal. She was killed and placed 3rd. Her last words were "Well, I did better then Pink Ice Cube.". Trivia *She is a recolor version of Ice Cube just as her name says. *She is the first Ice Cube clone to be made, if we exclude Crystal Ice Cube, who she replaced. *She is one of a two people to have a Vimeo Account. The other one being Flower Grassy. *She had children with Green Rocky, but she has her only one child related to Ice Cube. *Before her debut, there were some designs of what she would've looked like. **Some of her poses that time are copied images of Ice Cube's poses from BFDI and BFDIA. *She appeared in APOOK and she was signed up by p1nk_l0yd. *She is the first OC by Cutiesunflower to wear a Christmas costume, by wearing a wreath in 2016. But it didn't happen since the 2017 season, however, as Grassy on Discord said that Green Ice Cube is already ready for the Christmas season, like the other Ice Cube clones. Gallery Green Ice Cube Body New Idle.png|Her body. Green Ice Cube Icon.png|Her old body. Green Ice Cube's 2016 Christmas Costume.png|Her 2016 Christmas costume. Green Ice Cube Sitting.png|Sitting. Green Ice Cube Looking Left.jpg|Her old surprised pose. Green Ice Cube.jpg|Her old design. Green Ice Cube Walking.jpg|Old walking (from November 18th 2016). Green Ice Cube New Pose 1.png|Her 2017 pose. Green Ice Cube New Pose.png|Her pose by Jordan B. Green Ice Cube 2018.png|Her 2018 pose. Green Ice Cube Remake.png|Her recolored version of Ice Cube from BFB. Green Ice Cube Remake 2.png|Another recolored version of Ice Cube's pose from BFB. Green Ice Cube as a Cat.png|As a cat. Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube Family Photo.png|In Green Rocky's Family Picture. DiaGreen Ice Cube.png|Dia Cutiesunflower's Cutie Island Photo 2019.png|Green Ice Cube is next to Sunflower and Iris, below Sleeping Green Rocky and Flower Lily, and above Green Rocky. Green Ice Cube Fan-Made Cookie Run Design.png|Her fan-made Cookie Run design. Green Ice Cube in Block Craft 3D Design.png|Her Block Craft 3D design. Green Ice Cube 2019.png|Her 2019 pose. GreenIceCube TeamIcon.png|Her team icon. Green Ice Cube Voting Pose.png|Her voting pose. Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Nice Category:Characters Category:Ice Cube Clones Category:Females Category:Vimeo account Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Green Category:Replacements Category:1990's births Category:Hexagon Haters Category:Stands Up For BattleReviews Category:CIVV Contestants Category:TCIB Contestants Category:Male Cutiesunflower Fans